


Minecraft Wizard

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, F/M, Hentai, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, M/M, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex, Wizards, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Rubius viajara a un juego llamado Mincraft Wizard?¿Y si al llegar a ese videojuego se convirtiera en una mujer a la que la llaman "RubyOMG"?¿Y si Mangel se enamora de el aunque sea una mujer en ese juego? jejeje eso lo sabrán en esta novela :DPareja: Mangel x Ruby, leve Wigetta, leve Mangel x Karina (Oc).





	1. El juego misterioso

Rubius P.O.V

Esta mañana me desperté y estaba aburrido, no sabia que hacer.

Vi que mi computadora estaba encendida, yo la había apagado anoche, hice click en un icono que había aparecido durante la noche, era de un videojuego decía lo siguiente:

_Minecraft Wizard_

-¿"Minecraft Wizard"? Seguro que Mangel tiene algo que ver con esto...

Llame a Mangel, al tercer llamado me contesto.

-¿H-Hola?-Era la voz de Mangel

-¡Mangel! soy yo, tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¡A-Ahora no! Estoy...con...una chica...-Cortó

Pude escuchar como gemía la puta esa, y Mangel también. Ok, Mangel no tiene nada que ver con esto, empece a jugar el videojuego.

Dos horas más tarde sentí que una fuerza invisible me arrastraba a la computadora.

-¡No! ¡esperen! ¿A dónde me llevan?-Pregunté sin obtener una respuesta

Atravesé un portal a la dimensión de Minecraft, vi el suelo a lo lejos.

-¡AAAAGH! Ya llegue y ahora me voy a caer ¡AAAAAGH!

Me estrelle contra el piso, vi todo borroso y quede inconsciente.

Al rato me desperté, camine a un lago, me arrodille en el para verme...

-¡¿WTF?! ¿Qué rayos me paso? ¡¿S-Soy una chica?!-Me tranquilizo-¡Ok! ok...esto no es normal...-

Vi un cofre a lo lejos...debe ser una trampa o...

- _Quizás haya algo que me ayude a escapar_ -Pensé

Abrí el cofre y encontré un libro, leí lo siguiente:

_"Tutorial: Bienvenida a Minecraft Wizard, se que ahora estas... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿perdida? En fin, te dejo algo de ropa y una mascota... ¡sé que te va a gustar! :3"_

Apareció un corset negro con detalles rojos y una falda celeste, botas de color marrón oscuro.

Al fondo había una bolita plateada, la toque y al hacerlo le salieron alas de Mariposa.

-¡Ains! que mono-pensé-No sé que nombre ponerte...lo pensaré luego, ahora vamos a construir una casa-

Cuando termine de construir mi casa ya anocheció.

-¡Uf! Que día- Miro a mi mascota-Estoy cansado...digo cansada, ¡Lo que sea!-

Me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y me dormí.


	2. Un nuevo día y la llegada de Mangel

Mangel P.O.V

¿Qué había pasado con Rubiuh? No me ha llamado en todo el día y me preocupa.

-Mangel ¿Qué pasa?

Mire a Karina, no sabia que decirle.

-Repito... ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto ella

-Nada, Kari-Le respondí-Es que me preocupa Rubiuh-

-¡Nah! él esta bien...-Me agarra del brazo-¡Hey! Vamos a "Jugar" un rato-Empieza a saltar.

-¡No Karina! Rubiuh es mi amigo y no quieroh que le pase nada.

-Voy contigo-Dijo levantándose

-¡No!-Le dije- Quédate aquí-

Salí de la casa de Karina y fui al departamento de Rubiuh.

Ruby (Le cambie el P.O.V) P.O.V

Me desperté por culpa de mi mascota a la que aún no le puse nombre.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunte

Vi que golpeaba la puerta, no entendí lo que decía.

-¿Quieres Salir?-Pregunte-Ok-

Abrí la puerta, salí al bosque a buscar frutas para comer. mas tarde volví a casa, encerré a mi mascota en un frasco.

-Bueno-Dije-Fue una linda mañana pero debo volver a casa-

Vi el libro que saque del cofre y no estaba la pagina de salida, volví a la pagina del Tutorial y apareció otra nota:

_"¡Hola!...Quizá te preguntas porque quite la pagina de fin del juego...por una simple razón, quiero que juegues hasta que encuentres un edificio llamado BONUS, una vez que lo termines te iras de aquí"_

O sea que...tendré que terminar el juego para salir.

_"PD: Como ahora eres una chica...te vas a llamar Ruby"_

Ok, ahora me llamo RubyOMG...me cambiaron el nombre ¡JODER!

Fui a bañarme y me puse la ropa que me dieron ayer.

- _Me veo bien_ -Pienso- _para ser una chica_ -

Mangel P.O.V

Entre a la casa de Rubiuh, las gatas estaban durmiendoh en el sofa.

-¿Rubiuh? ¿Dónde estas?-Pregunte

No hubo respuesta, fui a su habitación, vi la computadora prendida, al acercarme una fuerza invisible me arrastro a la computadora.

Cai en el mundo de Minecraft,vi una casa a lo lejos y una chica linda en la ventana.

-¿Q-Que cojoneh? ¿Ahora veo a Karina en la ventana?...No! ella no tiene el pelo de ese color y tampoco los ojos verdes-pensé y enseguida reacciono-¡¿Rubiuh?!...¡Si! ¡Es Rubiuh!... ¡RUBIUH!

Ruby P.O.V

Vi a alguien correr a mi casa, abrí la puerta y vi a Mangel.

-¡MANGEL!-grite

Se acerca, cuando llega le doy un fuerte abrazo

-¡MANGEL! ¡Te extrañe hijoeputa!-Lloro de alegría

-Yo también Rubiuh...Esto...-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?-

Ve mi ropa.

-Nada...es que me transforme en una chica y me dieron esta ropa ¿No te gusta?- Acomode el escote de mi Remera/Corset.

-C-Claro que si, te ves bien cabrón.

-Jeje Gracias-Sonreí-Em ¿Quieres pasar? Ya casi esta anocheciendo-

-Ok.

Entramos a la casa, al entrar nos sentamos en la cama.

-Em... ¿Cómo hacemos para salih?

-No podemos salir, Mangel-Le dije-Estamos atrapados-

Mangel P.O.V

-¡¿Cómo que no podemos Salih?!-Me alarmé con lo que me dijo Rubiuh

-No...No podemos...tenemos que terminar de jugar para salir-

Rubiuh saca un libro del cofre y me muestra el Tutorial y lo que hizo esta mañana.

-Vale, te creo...Pero ¿Cheeto, Alexby y Willyrex saben algo de todo esto?-

-Creo que no...- Respondió

-Deberiamoh ir a buscarlos...también quiero volver a mi aldea.

-Ok-Exclamo Rubiuh-Mañana vamos a buscarlos-

Veo el cielo por la ventana

-Eem...Ruby ya que esta anocheciendo ¿Te enseño a cazar?

-Claro-Pone una carita tierna

Ruby P.O.V

Fuimos al bosque a cazar animales, no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Mangel saco un arco y flechas de diamantes.

Vi un venado a lo lejos.

-AHI HAY UN...-grite

Mangel me tapo la boca y nos escondimos detrás de los arbustos

-Cállate-Me dijo y me pasa el arco-¡Toma! Intenta dispararle-

-Ok.

Me acerque un poco, acomode la flecha y dispare.

-¡Erré!-Dije en voz baja-Le di a un puto árbol-

El venado vio la flecha y sale corriendo

-¡Ve tras él!-Le di el arco y la flecha a Mangel

-¡Vale!

Sale de su escondite y persigue al venado, lo alcanza, dispara dos flechas y cae muerto.

Mangel P.O.V

Me acerque para ir a buscar al venado muerto pero desapareció.

-¡¿WTF?!

-¡Mira esto!-Dijo Rubiuh

Abrió su mochila y saca carne de venado lista para comer.

-¡Eso es mágico!

-No es mágico...es extraño...-Dijo él

-Como sea ¬_¬

Ruby P.O.V

Después de ir a casa comimos la carne de venado (Cocida obvio xD), Charlamos de esto y aquello hasta que me dio sueño y nos fuimos a dormir.


	3. Viaje a Ellioputa ville [1/2]

Ruby P.O.V

Todo me ha salido mal esta mañana, tengo varias razones.

1) Nos atacaron los zombies

2) Perdí mi casa durante la batalla

3) Como no se usar armas, no puedo pelear contra ellos, antes eran cinco y ahora son cien.

Estoy caminando con Mangel en la montaña yendo para su aldea. les contare que paso.

* * *

_***Flashback*** _

_Estábamos acomodando las cosas de Mangel en la casa._

_-Voy a salir a buscar comida-Dije yo_

_-Pero, No sabeh usah un arma-Dijo Mangel_

_-Pero puedo cortar frutas de los arboles-Salgo_

_Mangel P.O.V_

_Termineh de acomodar las cosas, salí a cazar, tome el arco y las flechas de hierro. Vi un punto borroso, pensé que era Rubiuh y cuando me acerco no era él... ella, era un zombie. Fui corriendo la bosque a buscar a Rubiuh y me choque contra el._

_-¡AUCH!_

_-¡Lo siento!-Dijo él pero enseguida reacciona-¡Mangel! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

_-Te estaba buscando...hay que ir a casa vi un zombie-_

_-Yo vi cuatro en el bosque._

_-¡Joder! ¡Vamonos!_

_Tome la mano de Rubiuh, fuimos corriendo a la casa._

_Ruby P.O.V_

_Llegamos a casa, trabe la puerta con una silla, guardamos todo en las mochilas, Mangel saco una espada para acabar con los zombies._

_-¡Ve a destrabah la puerta!- dijo Mangel_

_-¡No!-Respondí-Los zombies van a entrar-_

_-¡Solo hazlo!-gritó_

_-Ok..._

_Destrabe la puerta y pasaron cinco zombies a la casa, Mangel mato a todos los zombies con su espada, estos desaparecen._

_-¿Y-Ya termino?-pregunté_

_-Creo que si..._

_Mangel P.O.V_

_Escuche vibraciones en el suelo, vi que se acercaba una horda de zombies._

_-¡JODEH!_

_-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Rubiuh_

_-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡hay una horda de zombies allá afuerah!_

_-De acuerdo_

_Tome mi mochila, Ruby la suya, salimos de la casa, empuje a los zombies para que abran el paso, corrimos lo mas lejos que pudimos, Ruby vio que su casa se prendía fuego._

_-¡Nooo! ¡Mi casa! TT_TT_

_-¡Vamonoh! ¡No importah!_

_***Fin Flashback*** _

* * *

Ruby P.O.V

-Mangel...

-¿Qué Quiereh?-Preguntó ya de muy mala gana

-Emm... ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu aldea? esta anocheciendo y seria bueno que paremos para descansar.

-Tieneh razón-Dijo él-Vamoh a pasah la noche aquí-

-¡Yaay! Voy a buscar ramas para encender una fogata.

Mangel P.O.V

Ruby se fue a buscar ramas y yo unas piedras para armar un circulo y encendeh la fogata. Escuche unos gritos y alguien viene corriendo a lo lejos.

-¡MANGEL! ¡AYÚDAME!-Gritó Ruby

Deja las ramas en la nieve y se pone detrás de mi.

-¿Qué sucedeh?

-V-Vi unos ojos verdes en los arbustos.

-Quédate aquí, voy a ver que es...

Ruby P.O.V

Me quede en la entrada del bosque esperando a que llegara Mangel, tenia frió, no quería encender la fogata hasta que regresara Mangel. pedí en voz baja una campera o algo para abrigarme. Me acorde de mi mochila, la abrí y encontré mi campera de cuadros de colores y me la puse.

-¡Aah! ¡Mejor!-Suspire

Escuche un ruido que venia de los arbustos, retrocedí, vi a Mangel salir con una pantera Negra detrás.

-¡Aaw! ¡que tierna!-dije yo

-Me alegro que pienseh eso... ¡porque ahora es tu problema!

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-Pregunté

-En el bosque, la traje para ti, peleo un rato antes de dejarse agarrah.

-Pero es muy linda-pongo ojos de perrito triste-¿Nos la quedamos? ¡Porfi!-

-Ehta Bien

-¡Gracias Mahe!-Lo abrazo

-D-De nada- Se sonroja

Mangel P.O.V

-Que frío-Dije-será mejor que encendamos la fogata-

-S-Si-Dijo Rubiuh con mas frio que yo-me estoy congelando-

Encendimos la fogata con un encendedor de mi mochila, nos acomodamos en el suelo para dormir.

-Buenas noches Rubiuh...-dije yo

-Buenas noches.


	4. Viaje a Ellioputa Ville [2/2]

Ruby P.O.V

Al día siguiente volvimos a retomar la marcha hacia la aldea de Mangel.

-Ya llegamos, ahí esta Ellioputa Ville-Dijo Mangel. baje un poco por la montaña, vi una fuente a lo lejos, varias casas y un aeropuerto.

-¡Es muy bonita!-Dije un poco alegre-¡Ya quiero conocer tu casa!-

Empece a bajar pero Mangel me detuvo.

-¡Esperah!-Me grito.

Mangel P.O.V

Le dije a Rubiuh que esperara porque había un zombie bajando la montaña.

-Yo me encargoh-Le dije, saque unas estrellas ninja, las arroje al zombie y desapareció-Ya ehta, podemoh bajar-

Bajamos corriendo la montaña, llegamoh a la aldea, Rubiuh quería recorrer la aldea, escuche que alguien me llamabah.

-¡Mahe!

-¡Cheeto!-Grite y nos dimos un abrazo

-¿Qué hace aquí hijoeputa?-Preguntó Cheeto.

-Aparecí de la nada, es una larga historia-Respondí.

-Y ¿Quién es ella?-Me preguntó mirando a Ruby.

Ruby P.O.V

-Am...-Dije un poco nerviosa-Yo soy...-

-Ella es Ruby-Interrumpió Mangel-Es mi amigah-

-Un gusto conocerte Ruby-Saludo Cheeto

-El gusto es mío-Le respondí

-Oye-Dijo Cheeto mirando a Mangel-¿Qué pasoh con Karina? ¿Terminasteh con ella?-

¡¿Q-Quién es Karina?!... Ya lo sé, ¡la puta que se acostó con MI mahe ayer! ¬_¬... No sé porque empece a llorar y salí corriendo de allí.

-¡Ruby!-Grito Mangel-¡Espera!-

Mangel P.O.V

-¡¿Por qué le dijisteh eso?!-Le pregunte a Cheeto un poco enojado

-Pensé que ya estabah enterada-Me respondió

-Voy a buscarla-Le dije-Tu trae a Alexby-

Cheeto P.O.V

Mangel se fue a buscar a Ruby y yo fui a buscah a Alexby, debe estar en su casa así que fui para allah.

Mangel P.O.V

Llameh a Rubiuh y no lo encontré, entre a la plaza, lo vi sentado junto a los rosales y estabah llorando.

-R-Rubiuh ¿Qué pasah?-Le pregunte preocupado

-¡Vete!-Me gritó

-Tengo que explicarte algo...-Le dije tranquilizándolo

-¿Qué me vas a decir?-Me pregunto levantándose de su lugar-¿Qué quieres a Karina? ¡Eso ya lo sé!-Empieza a caminar alejándose de mi.

-¡Esperah Rubiuh!-Lo cogí de la manga de su campera y el se sentó-Rubiuh...escucha yo no sientoh nada por Karina-

-¡Mientes!-Me grito

-¡No! eh verdah, Karina es una chica con la que salí todo esteh tiempo para olvidarme...de ti...-Le dije la ultima frase un poco avergonzado.

-¿D-De mi?-Pregunto el confundido-¿Por que?-

-Porque...Porque tú me...gus-Le dije un poco nervioso, se oye un ruido en los arbustos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Rubiuh

-Voy a veh...-Me acerque a los arbustos y sale Alexby.

-Hoola a todos zagales!-Saludo Alexby, no pude evitah reírme de su saludo, Ruby se levanto y fue a saludah a Alexby.

-Hola Alexby, me llamo Ruby-Se presento Rubiuh

-Un placer conocerte Ruby-Dijo Alexby y Rubiuh solo sonrió-Y... ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-¡No nada! (¬_¬)-Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Genial!-Exclamo Alexby-Em...ya casi es mediodía, vamos a comer algo a la casa de Cheeto?-

-Vale!-Respondi

Ruby P.O.V

Fuimos los tres a comer a la casa de Cheeto. la pasamos bien y estuvimos trolleando como siempre.

* * *

A la tarde Mangel me acompaño hasta mi nueva casa.

-Ehta eh tu casa Rubiuh-Me dijo abriendo la puerta-Esperoh que te guste-

-No me gusta...me encanta! es muy linda, y...tiene un caldero para preparar pociones-Dije feliz

-Jeje si...-Dijo Mangel un poco nervioso-Oye me preguntabah si quiereh ir a recorrer la ciudad de noche-

-¿Esto es una cita?-Le pregunte

-Eeh...No, mas bien es una salida como amigos-Me respondió

-¡Ok!-Le dije-Nos vemos a la noche.

Me despedí de Mangel y entre a mi casa a ordenar mis cosas.

Mangel P.O.V

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche, fui a buscar a Rubiuh a su casa. Toque la puerta...y espereh a que me abran.

-¡Ya voy!-Grito Rubiuh.

Abre la puerta y sale con un vestido azul claro que tenia un escote en "V" demasiado provocador.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Me pregunto de forma burlona

-¡C-Cállate, Gilipollas!-Grite sonrojado

-OK-Dijo el riéndose

Ruby P.O.V

Salimos a caminar por la aldea iluminada. se veía muy bonita de noche, me acorde de Madrid. De repente empezó a sonar una canción como música de fondo.

_**Tengo aquí bajo el vestido bien escondiditos** _  
_**tus besos malditos** _  
_**mariposas que al alba de regreso a casa** _  
_**se venían conmigo** _

_**yo tengo aquí bajo la cama cada madrugada** _  
_**que la "deshicimos"** _  
_**tengo tantas cosas y, ninguna está en su sitio** _

-Que linda canción-Dije rompiendo la burbuja de incomodidad

-¿Eh?-Mangel reacciono, estaba distraído-S-Si-


	5. Confesión fallida

Ruby P.O.V

Seguimos caminando hasta que Mangel me llevo a un bar que había ahí cerca.

-¿Tieneh hambre?-Me pregunto Mangel

-Em, si un poco-Respondí

-Vamoh a cocinar algo...-Me dijo Mangel sonriendo

-Ok, sera divertido-Dije yo devolviendole la sonrisa.

Mangel P.O.V

Fuimoh a la cocina, empeze a abrir los muebles de la cocina buscando las cosas para hacer algoh de comer.

-Em...-Me llamo Rubiuh-¿Qué vamos a cocinar?-

-Ehto...-Respondí un poco nervioso-Spaghetti ¿te parece bien?-

-Si!-Respondió Rubiuh animado. empezamos a cocinar aunque Rubiuh se ocupaba más de trollear que en ayudarme.

-Mira!-Dijo el con unos dientes de ajo en la boca-¡Soy un vampiro y quiero beber tu sangre!-

-¡Atrah!-Le grite con un cuchillo en la mano-Tengo un cuchillo... ¡no me da miedoh usarlo!-

-Jajaja... ¿de veras te lo creíste?-Me preguntó riéndose

-No...te estaba siguiendo el juego.

Ruby P.O.V

Terminamos de preparar la comida, fuimos a una de las mesas del bar y empezamos a comer. De repente me acorde de algo importante.

-Mangel-Lo llame

-¿Eh?-Dijo levantando la mirada.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir allá en la plaza?-Pregunte con un poco de curiosidad

-Esto...que...Rubiuh tu me...-Empezó a decir Mangel nervioso por mi pregunta.

Mangel P.O.V

Estabah por decirle a Rubiuh que me gustaba, apareció Alexby llevando una pantera negra detrás suyo.

-Perdón que moleste pero...-Dijo Alexby mirando a Rubiuh-¿Esto es tuyo?-

-Si gracias Alexby-Le dijo Rubiuh.

-¿Dónde la encontrasteh?-Le pregunté

-Esto...es una larga historia-Respondió Alexby

Alexby P.O.V

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Estaba caminando en el bosque, llevaba una linterna. de repente escuche un sonido en los arbustos._

_-¿Q-Qué es eso?-Pregunté un poco asustado_

_Corro a los arbustos y veo una pantera negra acostada en el piso. tome su medallon colgado del cuello, se llamaba Rasperry._

_-¿Te perdiste?-Pregunte. Rasperry asiente con la cabeza, di vuelta el medallon y decía:_

**Devolver a RubyOMG si se pierde.**

_-¡Ok!-Dije yo-Vamos con Ruby...ella sabrá que hacer-_

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Y...Aquí esta-Dije terminando de contar mi historia.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Ruby abrazando a Rasperry-¡La encontraste! pensé que nos estaba siguiendo, sentí que me faltaba algo y era Raspy-

-Ok, yo ya me voy, nos vemos mañana-Dije despidiéndome con la mano

-¡Bye!-Me saludaron los dos. 

Ruby P.O.V

Después de comer, salimos del bar, estaba cansada y no quería caminar así que volví a casa montando a Rasperry.


	6. Fiesta de mascaras en el Planeta Vegetta [1/2]

Ruby P.O.V

Durante estos cinco días he estado practicando como preparar pociones con mi caldero, hasta ahora he echo pociones curativas, de resurrección y de primeros auxilios.

Una tarde estaba preparando una poción para dormir y veo que pasan un sobre debajo de mi puerta. Corrí hacia la puerta y cogí el sobre, al abrirlo decía lo siguiente:

_RubyOMG: Estas invitada a una fiesta de Mascaras en el Planeta Vegetta._

_Esta misma noche a las 20:30_

_Atte: Vegetta777_

_R. V.I.P-Ropa Formal_

Una hora mas tarde estaba en mi cuarto tirando toda mi ropa en mi cama.

-¡Jodeer!-Pense en voz alta-¿Qué me pongo?-

Mire a Raspy que estaba durmiendo en su cama.

-No me ayudas en nada, Raspy...-La rete enojada-¡Fuerita de acá!- y la eché.

Mangel P.O.V

Recibí la invitación a la fiesta y busque algo para ponerme y elegi una remera y la campera de Boston. Me acomode el pelo y fui a buscah a Cheeto y Alexby.

-Mahe ¿vamoh a buscar a Ruby?-Me preguntó Cheeto

-Si, vamoh-Respondi.

Llegamoh a la casa de Ruby, tocamoh la puerta y esperamoh.

-Ya voy, esperen cinco minutos-Dijo Ruby del otro lado. Abrió la puerta, al verla, Alexby, Cheeto y yo nos quedamos embobados mirándola.

Ruby P.O.V

No sabia que vestido ponerme, así que elegí uno amarillo claro. tenia una falda con la que no me podía mover, así que corte un pedazo con unas tijeras.

Mangel toco la puerta.

-Ya voy, esperen cinco minutos-Respondí. Baje casi corriendo las escaleras, cuando abrí la puerta vi a Mangel, Alexby y Cheeto babeando en la entrada.

-¿Por qué están babeando hijos de puta?-Les pregunte.

-Poh nada-Reaccionó Mangel-Es por como estas vestida-

-¿Qué? ¿Les gusta?-Les pregunte de manera casi provocadora.

-S-Si-Respondió Cheeto

-¡Si!-Respondió Alexby sonrojado.

-Vale. vamos a la fiesta que se hace tarde-Dije yo.

Mangel P.O.V

Fuimos al aeropuerto y tomamoh un avión privado para ih a la fiesta de Vegetta.


	7. Fiesta de máscaras en el Planeta Vegetta [2/2]

Ruby P.O.V

Llegamos a la fiesta de Vegetta. subimos por una montaña hasta un castillo enorme. entramos, vinieron unas chicas con antifaz y vestidos verdes, nos separaron por distintos pasillos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Le pregunte a la chica

-Shh...ponte esto...-Me dijo la chica, saco de un cofre una mascara de Ardilla y me la puse

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunte

-Eso es información clasificada, entra!-Me ordeno la chica sin responder a mi pregunta anterior.

Entre a un salón enorme, había un equipo de música, una barra de tragos y una mesa con comida de todo el mundo. fui a la barra a pedirme un cubata, el bartender me sirvió un vaso, luego fui a buscar a Mangel.

-Esa bebida es demasiado fuerte para que la tome una señorita.

Me voltee y vi a un chico de pelo negro con una mascara de Alien.

-¿W-Willyrex?-Pregunté

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Me preguntó Willy sorprendido

-Lo adivine...-Mentí-Me llamo Ruby-

-Hola Ruby, acompáñame a la barra voy a pedir que te den un trago menos fuerte-Dijo Willy

-Pero estoy acostumbrada a beber esto...-Le explique-¡Ya que! ¬_¬-

Fui con Willy a tomar algo.

-Dale un trago a mi amiga-Le ordeno Willy al bartender-pero que no sea tan fuerte-

-¡Como ordenes!

Empieza a preparar el trago y me da una copa con un liquido rosa y una fresa en el borde de la copa.

-Tómalo-Me dijo Willy

-Ok-Dije yo, tome toda la copa y me gusto-Esta dulce... oye Willy ¿eres invitado o que?-

Mangel P.O.V

Estabah en un rincón del salón con Cheeto y Alexby, ellos se habían ido a bailah con unas tias, yo me fui a pedir algo a la barra. Vi a una chica con vestido amarillo claroh y pensé que era Rubiuh, iba a llamarla pero se fue. escuche un ruido de campanah y apareció Vegetta con una mascara de cerdito rodeado de chicas con vestido verde.

-Gracias a todos por asistir a la fiesta-Hablo Vegetta-Es momento de comenzar los juegos. vamos a jugar a "la botella" pero con restos. cada quien se divide en un grupo y empezamos a jugar-

Ruby P.O.V

Todos los grupos estaban ocupados así que me senté con Willyrex, Vegetta, y otros tres chicos más. Una chica con pelo negro, corona de flores y un vestido blanco repartió las botellas a los grupos.

-Emm...Quien empieza?-Pregunte

-¡Empiezo yo!-Grito Cheeto. giro la botella y le toca a Willyrex-Bien, elijo a Willy y a Mahe, el reto es que se den una bofetada-

-Vale-Dijeron los dos y se dieron una bofetada. luego le toca a Vegetta.

-Genial-Puso una sonrisa siniestra, giro la botella y da en Cheeto-Elijo a Cheeto y Alexby, el reto es...lamer un caballo-

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Alexby P.O.V

Más tarde estábamos en el bosque parados frente a un caballo.

-Empiezas tú-Dijo Cheeto

-Los mayores primero-Dije de manera respetuosa.

-Que noh-Dijo Cheeto nervioso

-¡EMPIEZEN YA, JODER!-Grito Ruby perdiendo la paciencia. 

Mangel P.O.V

Sacan sus lenguas, lamen al caballo, el caballo se enoja y los persigueh.

-Esto no fue una buena idea-Dijo Rubiuh

Al rato volvimoh a la fiesta.

-Ok-Dijo Alexby-Olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar y sigamos jugando-Gira la botella y da en Vegetta-Elijo a Ruby y Vegetta, el reto es bailar "Gentlemen"-

-Que facil-Dijo Vegetta.

Se levantan y bailan el "Gentlemen"

Ruby P.O.V

-¡Mi turno!-Grito Willyrex, giro la botella y da en Mangel-Ok, elijo a Mangel y a Ruby, el reto es que se besen en la boca por cuarenta segundos-

-¡¿Queeee?!-Dijimos al mismo tiempo sonrojados.

-Em...-Dije mirando a Mangel-Bueno jeje...-

-Aquí voy-Dijo Mangel. Nos acercamos, sentí su respiración chocar con la mía y nos besamos. Alexby se sonrojo un poco por la escena.

-¡No se vayan a ahogar!-Grito Cheeto a modo de broma.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-¿P-Paso algo?-Pregunte.

-Chicos, les dije que eran cuarenta segundos y ustedes se pasaron-Se quejó Willy

-Lo sientoh-Se disculpo Mangel-Perdí la noción del tiempo-

-Ya que ¡vamos a bailar!-Dije alegre, puse un CD de Skrillex y empezó la party hard! xD

* * *

Mangel P.O.V

Dos horas más tarde salí al jardín del castillo a tomar aire, mientras estaba caminando me choque con una chica, llevaba una mascara de Ardilla.

-Discúlpame...-Dijo la chica-no te vi-

-Ya se que eres tú, Rubiuh-Dije yo a modo de broma

-Si, y yo sé que eres Mangel porque reconocería su acento en cualquier parte-Dijo Rubiuh. Nos reímos, me hizo gracia lo que dijo Rubiuh, me quite la mascara y la tire al piso.

-¿Por qué te quitas la mascara?-Pregunto Rubiuh

-Porque no me gusta, es de Star Wars y yo ni siquiera vi la serie-Respondí.

-Jeje... ¡Ok!-Dijo Rubiuh sonriéndome


	8. La llamada de Karina y un día en el lago

Ruby P.O.V

Eran las 5:30 a.m y cada quien se fue para su casa, Mangel, Alexby, Cheeto y yo nos quedamos para limpiar todo el desastre de la fiesta.

-Rubiuh-Me llamo Mangel fijándose de que nadie lo veia

-¿Qué?-Pregunte mirándolo

-¿Por qué te cortaste la falda del vestido?-Me pregunto Mangel

-Porque me lo puse y la falda era tan ajustada que no podía caminar, así que tome unas tijeras y lo corte-Respondí

Suena el celular de Mangel.

-Esperah un momento-Me dijo, atiende el celular y escucho la voz de Karina del otro lado del teléfono. baje la mirada, estaba celosa y a la vez tenia ira.

Mangel P.O.V

Atendí el teléfono y era Karina.

-Hola Karina...

-Hola Mangel...-Me saludo animada-¿Ya encontraste a tu amigo?-

-S-Si Karina, pero sera muy difícil explicarte donde lo encontré-Respondí nerviosoh

-Después me cuentas... ¿Ok?-Dijo Karina-Ya quiero volver a verte-

Vi a Rubiuh hacer "Bla Bla" con la mano y le hize un gesto para que se calle.

-Lo mismo digo...-Dije yo

-¡Ok! Otro día te llamo, bye! te amo-Dijo Karina

-Si, yo también te amo-Respondí con sarcasmo, cosa que no noto. corte, fui a ayudar a Cheeto y Alexby, Rubiuh no estaba-¿dónde esta Ruby?-

-Salio afuera-Dijo Cheeto-dijo que no se encontraba bien-

-Voy a hablar con ella...

Ruby P.O.V

Salí corriendo al jardín del castillo que mas que jardín parecía una selva. nisiquiera me fije por donde caminaba, estaba molesta porque Mangel le dijo a Karina que la amaba.

-¡Auch!-Me había chocado con Willyrex

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Me pregunto Willy preocupado

-S-Si, solo fue un golpe, no mire por donde caminaba-Respondí

-¿Estás buscando a alguien?-Me preguntó

-En realidad me escondo.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Willy

-Porque lo escuche decirle a su "noviecita" falsa por teléfono que la amaba-Respondí molesta

-A mi me paso lo mismo pero yo lo estoy buscando-Dijo Willy

-¿"Lo"? espera... Willy ¿eres gay?-Le pregunte con curiosidad

-¡NO!-Se sonroja-Solo que...me gusta Vegetta pero el esta enojado conmigo-

Willyrex P.O.V

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ruby-¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡Nada! el me vio conversando con una de las chicas de la fiesta, las del vestido verde, se enojo, salio al jardín y yo fui a buscarlo-Respondí

-Oye...ya que estamos aquí...vamos a buscarlo juntos?-Me pregunto Ruby. la verdad no me parecía una mala idea, si trabajábamos juntos podíamos encontrar fácilmente a Vegetta

-Ok-Respondí

Mangel P.O.V

Entre al jardín y me puse a buscar a Rubiuh, no podía llamarlo así, grite.

-¡RUBY!

No hay respuesta, sigo caminando. cada cinco minutos lo llamabah.

-¡RUBY!-Grite

Ruby P.O.V

Mientras buscábamos a Vegetta, Willyrex saco una cantimplora con Vodka.

-Ruby...quiero proponer un brindis-Me dijo

-¿Por?-Pregunte

-Por los amigos íntimos y los amores no correspondidos... ¡Salud!-Dijo Willy

-Salud-Le respondí. Willy tomo un trago y yo también, guardamos la cantimplora y empezamos a llamar a Vegetta.

-¡VEGETTA!-Gritamos. Escuche unos sollozos.

-¡Es él!-Dijo Willy-¡Está detrás de ese árbol!-

Fuimos al árbol y encontramos a Vegetta sentado bajo el árbol con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y llorando.

Vegetta P.O.V

-Vegetta... ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Willy

-¡NO!-Respondí molesto-¿Cómo voy a estar bien sabiendo que la persona que mas quiero se va a hablar con una chica?-

-Vegetta...tu me dijiste que me ocupada de entretener a la gente de la fiesta y eso hize-Respondió Willy

-Ya lo se...pero me dio celos verte con ella-Dije enojado

-Espera... ¿yo te gusto?-Dijo Willy incrédulo

-S-Si... ¿cómo lo sabes?-Pregunte

-Porque tú también me gustas...-Respondió él.

-¡No mientas!-Le grite

-No miento, Vegetta me gustas y te amo-Dijo Willy.

Ruby P.O.V

Al ver esa escena me acorde de Mangel.

-¡Tengo que volver al castillo!-Dijo recordando que deje a Mangel ahí y me fui. Empecé a caminar para volver al castillo y escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-¡RUBY!... ¡RUBY!

-¡MANGEL!-Lo veo a lo lejos, corrí a abrazarlo, me sentía mal por esconderme de el.

-¿Q-Qué te pasa Rubiuh?-Me preguntó Mangel preocupado

-Perdóname...-Dije llorando-Perdóname...-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó él sin dejar de abrazarme

-Porque...estaba celosa, digo, celoso de Karina por la llamada-Respondí

-Ya te dijeh que Karina no significa nada para mi...-Dijo Mangel

-Ok...-Dije dejando de llorar

Mangel P.O.V

-Rubiuh...-Lo llame

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él

-Te prometo que voy a terminah con Karina. es muy paranoica, ahora solo quieroh estar contigo-Respondí

-Ains, que tierno-Me dijo él regalándome una sonrisa

-Sera mejoh irnos-Dije mirando la hora-Ya es muy tarde-

-Cierto.

* * *

 

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Ruby P.O.V

Me desperté alrededor de las 12:00, recibí una carta de Mangel preguntando si quería ir a un pic-nic en el lago con el, Cheeto y Alexby. Acepte enseguida, subí a mi cuarto después de echar a Rasperry de mi cama. Me cambie de ropa en un tiempo récord, elegí un vestido rojo oscuro, con botas de rojo claro y un pañuelo del mismo color.

Baje, salí de mi casa y camine a la plaza para encontrarme con Cheeto, Mangel y Alexby.

-¡Hola chicos!-Los salude

-¡H-Hola! (Pensamiento)  ** _¡_** ** _Que linda!_** -Dijeron los tres.

-Vamos al lago-Dije animada

-¡Claro!-Dijo Alexby sonriendo como un idiota

Mangel P.O.V

Cada uno de nosotroh se encargo de preparah las cosah para el pic-nic, yo había traído una cámara, Cheeto la comida y Alexby llevo una hielera con refrescos.

Al llegah al lago acomodamoh nuestras cosah, comimoh algo. Ruby y yo salimoh a caminah, Cheeto y Alexby jugaban con un fresbee. durante la caminata hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Rubiuh lo rompe.

-Y...-Dijo Ruby

-¿Y qué?-Pregunte

-No me dijiste lo que querias decir...-Dijo el

-Ah...cierto, esto...que...-Dije un poco nervioso-Am...Rubiuh...tu me...-

-¿Yo qué?-Dijo el incitandomeh a terminah la frase

-Que tú me gus...-Dije yo

-¡RUBY!

-¡No puedeh ser!-Exclamé enojado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Rubiuh preocupado.

-¡Es Willyrex! vamonoh-Dije tomándolo del brazo

-¡¿OK?!

Ruby P.O.V

Salimos corriendo pero por desgracia Willyrex nos alcanzo.

-¡Hola Ruby!-Me saludo

-¡Hola!-Dije devolviendole el saludo amistosamente

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Preguntó

-No... ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-Pregunte con curiosidad

-Me escape usando el auto volador de Vegetta-Respondió Willy-¿Quieren verlo?-

-¡Claro!-Dije emocionada

-No podemos, ahora nos vamoh ¿no Ruby?-Me pregunto Mangel tirándome del brazo.

-Eeh...S-Si, ya nos vamos-Dije yo

-¡Bueno! otro día volveré a visitarte, adiós-Se despidió Willy.

-Adiós, cuídate.

Mangel P.O.V

Volvimoh al lago con Cheeto y Alexby.

-Mangel, ya va a anochecer...-Dijo Cheeto-sera mejor irnos-

-Lo mismo decía yo-Dije yo

-Yo la pase bien aunque creo que no volveré a comer sándwiches de atún por lo menos dos meses-Dijo Ruby sujetándose el estomago, Recogimoh las cosah y cada quien se fue para su casa.


	9. Batalla de medusas alien

Mangel P.O.V

Al dia siguienteh, recibí un mensaje de Vegetta, era un mensaje de emergencia. Oprimí un botón y aparecio un holograma de Vegetta.

- _Mangel...Ruby...-Dijo Vegetta-Cheeto y -Alexby, necesito que vengan al Planeta Vegetta_ -Dijo Vegetta en el holograma

-¿P-Poh qué tenemos que ir?-Pregunte

- _El Planeta esta siendo atacado por Medusas alienigenas_ -Dijo Vegetta, de repente la transmisión empieza a fallar-a _yúdenme por fa..._ -Se corta el mensaje.

-Vegetta... ¡VEGETTA!-Grite alarmado pero no responde. fui corriendo al aeropuerto a buscar a Cheeto, Alexby y Ruby.

-¿Se enteraron del mensaje de Vegetta?- Les pregunte preocupado

-Si...-Respondió Alexby-Vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos-

-Ok... ¿dónde estah Ruby?-Dije mirando para todos lados buscándola.

-¡ACÁ ESTOY!

Ruby P.O.V

Llegue al Aeropuerto montada en un dragón de color negro con ojos violetas.

-¿D-Dóndeh has conseguido ese dragón?-Pregunto Mangel sorprendido por mi aparición.

-Lo encontré en el lago...lo raro es que puedo controlarlo-Respondí

-En fin, nosotroh iremos al Planeta Vegetta para combatir aliens-Me dijo Mangel

-¿Puedo ir?-Pregunté emocionada

-Claroh, puedeh seguirnos con tu dragón-Respondió Mangel

Mangel, Alexby y Cheeto subieron a un avión de guerra y yo los seguí con mi dragón. En 5 minutos llegamos al Planeta Vegetta, baje de mi dragón y los 4 corrimos al castillo de Vegetta.

Willyrex nos abrió la puerta.

-Que bueno que llegaron, pasen y pónganse unas armaduras-Nos ordeno Willy.

Entramos y fuimos a diferentes habitaciones para cambiarnos.

Mangel P.O.V

Después de cambiarnos salimos al pasillo a esperah a Ruby. Ruby salio vestida con una armadura negra y plateada.

-Te ves linda...-Dije sonrojado por lo que veía-¿Estás segura de que quiereh ir?-

-Claro que si...no me lo perdería por nada-Dijo Ruby

-Bien-Dije un poco mas relajado-¿Cómo te calza la armadura?-

-Mal, me queda muy ajustada-Se quejo Ruby-pero es cómoda-

-Genial...-Dije emocionado por su respuesta-Ahora vamos a pelear contrah esos aliens-

Ruby P.O.V

Salimos afuera a pelear con los aliens.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dije de repente

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Cheeto, no le respondí y salí corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¡COBARDE!-Escuche que me gritaba Alexby pero era cierto que tenia un plan así que me lo van a agradecer después.

Mangel P.O.V

¡Ok! Ruby no piensa ayudarnos en la batalla.

-Ruby es una cobarde...-Dijo Cheeto molesto-en lugar de ayudarnos salio corriendo-

-Si, ya lo sé...-Le dije igual de molesto que el-pero tengo la sensación de que de veras tiene una idea-

-Como sea... vamos a pelear-Dijo Alexby en posición de ataque

Empezamoh a disparah flechas a los Aliens, pero no les hacían ningún daño.

-¿Por qué las flechas no los matan?-Pregunto Cheeto sin dejar de disparar

-No lo sé...-Respondió Alexby

Veo una linea de fuego sobre uno de los Aliens, se hincha por el calor y explota, llueve tinta rosa.

-¿De dónde viene el fuego?-Pregunto Cheeto curioso.

-¡Hola!-Nos saludo Ruby montada en su dragón arriba en el cielo.

-¡RUBY!-Gritamos los tres sorprendidos

Ruby P.O.V

Seguí disparandole a los Aliens. llame a otros dragones, empezaron a disparar a otra horda de Aliens, todos se hinchan por el calor y explotan. Aterrize con la ropa y el cuerpo machado de tinta Rosa, Amarilla, Verde y Naranja.

-Buen trabajo Ruby-Dijo Mangel

-Gracias, Mangel-Dije yo y le di una sonrisa-será mejor que vayamos a ducharnos para lavar la tinta-

Subimos con Vegetta al castillo, cada quien fue a su respectivo cuarto para bañarnos. entre al baño, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Que bonito!-Exclame sorprendida

El baño tenia un espejo grande, una bañera de piedra color negro, el agua caía por una cascada.

- _Ok, voy a quitarme la ropa para poder bañarme_ -Pensé. Me quite la armadura junto con las botas y mi ropa interior, me metí en la bañera, estuve sumergida por media hora sin que nadie me molestara.

Salí de la bañera, tome una toalla chica para secarme el pelo. de repente sentí que alguien estaba sujetándome por la cintura.

-¡AAAGH!-Grite

-Shh... ¡Cállate!

-¿W-Willyrex?-Dije asustada-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te estaba espiando-Comento Willy "inocentemente"

-¡Pervertido!-Dije sonrojada-¬_¬ ¡Fuerita de acá! Quiero estar sola-

-Mientes...-Dijo Willy sonriendo de manera traviesa

-¡Claro que no!-Proteste-Quiero estar so... ¡aaah!-

Willyrex P.O.V

A ver si yo le pongo la mano sobre sus pechos se calla un rato.

-Aah... ¡B-Basta!-Dijo Ruby molesta e hipersonrojada-¡D-Déjame!-

-¿Qué?-Pregunte-¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-¡N-No! Ya suéltame-Me ordeno Ruby, me empuja tirándome al suelo.

-¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?!-Pregunte molesto por el empujón

-¡Porque eres un maldito pervertido!-Me dijo Ruby enojada-¡Lárgate! Si no te vas...me voy yo...-

Ruby P.O.V

Tome una toalla, me cubrí el cuerpo con ella, salí del baño y encontré a Mangel en la puerta de mi cuarto.


	10. Al fin solos

-¡Mangeel!

Corrí a abrazarlo y no pude aguantar más y llore.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Rubiuh?-Me preguntó él

-¡Es W-Willy! Me acoso sexualmente el hijoeputa-Le respondí sin dejar de llorar.

Mangel P.O.V

-¡Esperameh aquí! voy a darleh una lección a este hijoeputa-Le dije a Rubiuh.

Entre a la habitación de Rubiuh, fui al baño, encontré a Willyrex juntando las toallas del piso, lo tome de la camisa y lo estrelle contra la pared.

-Escúchame hijo de puta, nunca mas vuelvas a molestar a Ruby...o te juro que la vas a pasah mal...-Lo amenace.

-¡E-Ey! Tranquilo...yo no le hice nada malo a Ruby, solo estaba trolleando con ella-Me dijo Willyrex nerviosamente

-¡NO MIENTAH!-Le grite sacudiéndolo-Aléjate muy lentamente de ella gilipollas...-

Solté a Willy, empezó a retroceder despacio hacia la puerta.

-¡Que te pireh!-Le grité, abre la puerta y sale corriendo. me arrodille y junte las toallas tiradas en el piso, puse a secar una toalla chica mojada junto a la ventana.

Ruby P.O.V

Entre a mi cuarto, busque algo de ropa para ponerme, encontré una remera violeta que parecía un vestido y un short de color violeta más claro.

Termine de cambiarme y salí al jardín del castillo.

-¡RUBY!

-¿Qué pasa, Vegetta?-Pregunté

-Me preguntaba si se pueden quedar un par de días en el planeta...-Respondió él-porque me aburro aquí solo-

-Bueno...-Le dije encogiendo los hombros

-¡Genial!...em, Mangel me mando a preguntarte si quieres salir con el esta noche-Me dijo Vegetta

-Hm... ¡Si! Me encantaría-Respondí animada

-Bien, te ve a las 21:30 después de cenar-Dijo Vegetta y se fue.

* * *

Mas tarde después de cenar, baje a la entrada del castillo. Mangel me estaba esperando.

-¿Listoh para salir?-Me preguntó

-S-Si...-Dije y me sonroje-¿Vamos?-

-Si...-Respondió Mangel

Mangel P.O.V

Salimoh a caminah al bosque. cruzamoh un sendero y llegamoh a una playa.

-Que lindo-Dijo Rubiuh y me ve-eres un cursi...-

-Ya lo seh...jeje...-Respondí riéndome.

-¡MIRA!-Dijo Rubiuh mirando al cielo. vi hacia el cielo y estaba lleno de luciérnagas, parecía un fondo para una postal de navidad.

-R-Rubiuh...-Lo llame

-¿Ci?-Preguntó él

-Am... ¿Bailamoh?-Le pregunte

-¿Aquí y ahora? No tenemos música-Me respondió

-Claroh que si-Le dije. saque mi celular, lo apoye en una piedra, puse play en la canción "La vida en Rosa", me acerque a Rubiuh rodee su cintura con un brazo, tome su mano y empezamos a bailah.

-R-Rubiuh, tengo algoh que decirteh...-Dije un poco nervioso

-¿Qué cosa?-Me pregunto

-Tu... tu me gustah-Dije en voz baja por los nervios

-¿Qué? No te oigo...-Me dijo él

-¡Que me gustah Rubiuh! Te amo...no te lo dije por miedo a perdeh nuestra amistad.

-Em...yo también te amo...no te dije nada...pensé que te reirías de mi-Me confeso Rubiuh

-Yo no me reiría de ti Rubiuh, ereh mi amigo y ahora mi pareja-Le dije

-Ains, que tierno...

Ruby P.O.V

Me saque las botas y fui corriendo al mar.

-¿Qué haces?-Me pregunto Mangel

-Quiero refrescarme, me están matando las botas-Le respondí. Mangel hace lo mismo y viene a refrescarse.

-Brr...Que fría esta el agua...-Dije

-Claro que va a estar fría gilipollas, no le van a echar agua caliente al mar-Dijo Mangel. Nos reímos por lo que acababa de decir, sentí algo frió caerme encima.

-¡OYE!-Miro a Mangel con cara de ¬_¬, Mangel se ríe, tome agua con las manos y se la eche encima.

-¡Hey!-Se quejo Mangel-¡No me salpiques!-

-¡Tú empezaste! Ahora es mi turno-Le dije divertida, empuje a Mangel y se cae al agua.

-¿Me ayudas?-Me preguntó Mangel, tome su mano y al hacerlo me tiro al agua.

-¡AAAH!-Grite-¡Que malo eres!-

Jugamos en el agua durante dos horas, hasta que salimos a ponernos los zapatos porque empezaba a hacer frió, las luciérnagas ya se habían ido.

-Hay que volver, hace frió-Dijo Mangel

-S-Si...

Me puse las botas y Mangel sus zapatillas, salimos de la playa. Llegamos al castillo, Mangel me llevo al jardín.

Mangel P.O.V

-Esperameh aquí-Le dije a Rubiuh y salí corriendo. me quite la remera y las zapatillas, vi un estanque a lo lejoh, salí corriendo y me metí en el estanque.

Ruby P.O.V

Escuche un ruido de algo caer al agua, fui corriendo al estanque y vi a Mangel.

-¿Q-Qué haces ahí metido hijo de puta?-Le pregunte

-No sé...-Respondió el-tenia caloh, ¿me acompañas?-

-¡No puedo!-Dije señalando la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo-No tengo traje de baño-

-¡No importah! ¡Métete iguah!-Me dijo el.

-¡Vale! espera que me saco la remera y me meto-Le dije. me escondí detrás de un arbusto, me quite la remera, las botas y el short. Salí corriendo y me metí de cabeza al estanque.

-¡RUBIUH!-Grito Mangel. Salí a la superficie, fui nadando hasta el.

-El agua esta tibia-Dije-no es como en la playa-

-Hubiera sido mejoh venir aquí-Dijo Mangel

-Te iba a sugerir esa idea y no te dije nada.

Mangel me miro con cara de ¬_¬

-No importa...es agradable estar aquí-Le dije. hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que recordé algo y rompí el silencio.

-M-Mangel...-Lo llame nerviosamente

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él

-Esto...cuando salgamos de aquí y yo vuelva a ser el de antes... ¿me vas a seguir queriendo aunque sea un chico?-Le pregunte

-Rubiuh...No me importa si ereh un tío o una tía  ** _(Autora: Chico o chica, no lo confundan ¬_¬)_**  Yo te quiero tal y como ereh-Me respondió Mangel

-Ok! ahora me quedo mas tranquilo jeje xD-

Mangel P.O.V

Mas tarde volvimoh al castillo y cada uno se fue a su habitación, escuche que alguien me llamabah.

-¿Cheeto?-Pregunte mirándolo

-¡MAHE! Mañana a la noche hay fiestah-Me dijo emocionado

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté sin entender nada

-¡Yo que seh! Bueno, me voy a dormih...-Me respondió. se fue a su habitación y yo entre a la mía, me acosté en mi cama y me dormih.

* * *

Ruby P.O.V

Al día siguiente me desperté a las 10:45 de la mañana...creo. me levante de mi cama y cuando lo hize vi a Willy.

-¡AAAGH!-Grite

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate! Vine a decirte algo-Me dijo Willy

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunte mirándolo con cara de ¬_¬

-Que hay una fiesta en "Ellioputa Ville" esta noche-Respondió Willy

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?-Pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Porque Cheeto quiere-Dijo Willy. ¡Puto Cheeto!... ¿Justo hoy se le ocurre hacer una fiesta? Ya que... me levante de mi cama, fui al baño a ducharme, salí, abrí un cofre con mi ropa y encontré un corset blanco con detalles turquesa, una falda negra abierta a un lado de la pierna derecha y unos zapatos plateados.

Termine de cambiarme y baje a desayunar con los demás.

Mangel P.O.V

Estabamoh en el comedor desayunando y llego Rubiuh, Alexby, Vegetta y Cheeto dejaron de hablar, se pusieron a mirarlo.

-Buenoh Diah, Ruby-Lo salude

-Hola Mangel-Dijo Rubiuh y me abraza

-¡¿EEEH?!-Dijeron los tres reaccionando

-Mangel... ¿Ruby y tú sois pareja?-Preguntó Vegetta

-Esto..em..S-Si-Respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo- ¿por qué?-

-¡Felicitaciones Mangel!-Dijo Vegetta-encontraste a la chica apropiada-

-Al chico apropiado mejor dicho-Pensó Rubius

-Tenemoh que volver a la aldea parah preparar las cosah de la fiesta-Dijo Cheeto

-Ciertoh, gracias por hacerme acordah, Cheeto-Le dije

Ruby P.O.V

A las 12:00 tomamos un avión hacia "Ellioputa Ville"


	11. Party hard en Ellioputa Ville

Anteriormente:

Ruby P.O.V

A las 12:00 tomamos un avión a "Ellioputa Ville"

* * *

Mangel P.O.V

Llegamoh a la aldea, nos reunimoh en la plaza para planeah las cosah de la fiestah.

-Buenoh, ¿Quién se encargah de la música?-Pregunto Cheeto

-Lo hace Ruby-Respondí

-¿Y-Yo?-Dijo Rubiuh sin poder creerseloh

-Claroh, ereh buena con la tecnología así que sera fácil usar el equipo de musicah-Le dije

-B-Bueno...

Estuvimoh hablando y llegamoh a un acuerdo para la fiesta.

Ruby= Seria la DJ

Cheeto= Prepara la comida

Alexby= Se encarga de las luces y de ordenar el salón

Yo= Me ocupo de invitah a Vegetta, Willy y otros usuarioh.

Alexby P.O.V

Fui a la discoteca a ordenar todo para la fiesta, cuando entre, vi los vidrios y estaban sucios, a la bola de cristal le faltaban espejos, algunas luces estaban rotas y las sillas y mesas estaban llenas de vasos rotos y de papeles.

-Esto me va a tomar un largo rato...-Pensé

Fui a sacar las cosas de limpieza y me puse a trabajar.

Ruby P.O.V

Fui a mi habitación a buscar algo para ponerme, quería buscar algo que de buena impresión. Abrí el cofre y encontré una remera blanca, un chaleco negro con botones plateados, zapatillas violetas y una pollera color negro ceniza con calzas grises.

Ya sabia que ponerme, ahora tenia que hacerme un peinado loco para la fiesta. entre al baño, tome una gomita para recoger el pelo y un cepillo. Me solté el pelo, me ate un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza.

-Hm... ¡No! muy hipster-Opine.

Me ate dos gomitas con una cinta rosa.

-Queda muy infantil...

* * *

Cinco minutos después, me quite otra vez las cintas rosas, tire el cepillo al piso, me senté en un banquito del baño. no sabia que hacer.

-Me rindo...-Pensé y veo a Rasperry-¿Qué hago ahora Raspy?-

Raspy se había quedado parada en la puerta del baño, me vio y salio de ahí.

-¡Puta!-Le grite molesta. mire a la mesita con las gomitas para el pelo y se me ocurrió una idea.

Salí del baño con el pelo levantado y dos gomitas recogiendo el resto, parecía un personaje de una serie, pero no recuerdo su nombre...

Mire la hora en mi reloj de pared... ¡21:19! pasé un largo rato decidiendo como peinarme que casi olvido la fiesta. salí corriendo del baño, entre a mi habitación, busque la ropa en mi cama, cerré la puerta del cuarto para que Raspy no pasara.

Mangel P.O.V

Estaba con Cheeto, Vegetta, Willy y Alexby esperando a Ruby en la discotecah, me empeze a preocupar, tenia miedo de que Rubiuh haya olvidado que tenia que ir a la fiestah.

-¡YA LLEGUE! Perdón por la tardanza, no sabia como peinarme-Dijo Rubiuh

-No importah, Rubiuh-Le dije-¡Acompañaneh!-

Lleve a Rubiuh a la estación del DJ.

-Aquí vas a estah toda la noche, te vamos a traeh algo para tomah o para comer-Le explique

-Vale, ¡ahora vete! Tengo trabajo que hacer-Me ordeno

Ruby P.O.V

Mangel se fue y yo me senté frente a la computadora, empeze a bajar música para bailar.

Al rato la disco se lleno de gente y yo seguía pasando música. Vi afuera en la pista a unas chicas vestidas de blanco repartiendo muffins rosas y negros a toda la gente que estaba bailando. una de las chicas golpea la puerta de la estación y la abrí.

-Discúlpame... ¿Quieres un Muffin?-me preguntó

-¡Si, Si, Si! Dame que tengo hambre-Dije desesperada, tome un Muffin negro con glasé rosa, le quite el papel y lo comí-Mm... ¡que rico! sabe a pan de pipas con chocolate-

Abrí el libro que llevaba en mi chaleco, era un libro de recetas. busque la receta del Muffin y apareció lo siguiente:

_MUFFINS MÁGICOS:_

_Ingredientes: dos huevos, 150 grs de manteca, 4 cdas de Azúcar, 3 tazas de harina, sal, 500 cl de poción mágica._

Así que fue la poción lo que lo hacia tan especial a los Muffins. escuche la puerta abrirse y apareció Mangel.

-Rubiuh pon una música mas alegre, la gente se esta aburriendo-Me dijo Mangel.

-¡Ok!-Puse la canción "Danza Kuduro-Remix" tome el micrófono y grite con fuerza-ARE YOU READY "ELIOPUTA VILLE"?!-

Escuche gritos y todos empezaron a bailar, yo también me puse a bailar y a cantar.

-Las manos arriba cintura sola, da media vuelta Danza Kuduro-Cante feliz

* * *

Mas tarde cambie la canción "Harlem Shake" por "Oppan Gangnam Style".

-A ver quien sabe esta coreografía?!-Pregunte desde la estación. empeze a hacer el baile del caballo y los demás también, cambie la canción por "El meneadito"  ** _(Autora: No me digan que no la conocen Dx)_** vi a la gente bailar afuera.

-Se oye divertido-Pense-!Quiero salir!-

Abrí la puerta y salí a bailar.

A las 22:30 las chicas con vestido blanco salieron de la cocina con una bandeja de Pizza, empezaron a repartir la Pizza a los invitados, una de ellas entro a la estación para darme un pedazo de Pizza.

Mangel P.O.V

Fui a ver a Rubiuh, el pobre no salio en ningún momentoh, salvo para bailar con nosotroh.

-Alexby, voy a ver como esta Ruby-Le dije

-¡Ok!-Me dijo Alexby. entreh a la estación de DJ, ahí estabah Rubiuh escuchando música, me puse detrah de el y le tape los ojos.

-¿Q-Quién esta ahí?-Preguntó

-Yo, Rubiuh ¿o que te creiah?-Le pregunté con sarcasmo

Rubiuh se volteo para verme y me abrazo.

-¡Te extrañe!-Dijo llorandoh sin dejar de abrazarme

-Yo a ti Rubiuh...-Le dije correspondiendo al abrazo. Nos separamos un momento, cogí a Rubiuh de la barbilla y lo bese.

-T-Te amo Mangel...-Me dijo separándose del beso.

-Yo iguah-Le dije

-¿Quieres ir a cantar algo?-Me preguntó

-Claroh.

Ruby P.O.V

Busque una canción, le pedí a Mangel que no mirara y así lo hizo.

Salimos de la estación, tome un micrófono y Mangel el suyo, empezamos a cantar.

Mangel:

_**Tan pronto yo te vi** _

_**Lo pude descubrir, el amor a primera vista no funciona en mi.** _

_**Después** **de amarte** **comprendí** _

Yo:

_**Que no estaría tan mal, probar tu otra mitad.** _

_**No me importo si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad** _

_**No me importo ya que mas da** _

Los dos:

_**Eramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy** _

_**que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor y aproveche que habíamos tomado tanto** _

_**me fuiste dejando y te agarre** _

Yo:

_**A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal. lo continuamos hasta** _

_**juntos terminar, cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando** _

_**te seguí besando y fue...** _

Los dos:

_**Solo tu, no necesito mas, te adoraría lo que dura una eternidad...** _

Mangel:

_**Debes ser perfecto para...** _

Yo:

_**Perfecta para...** _

Los dos:

_**Perfecta para mi, mi amor** _

Yo:

_**Como fue que de papel cambie** _

Mangel:

_**Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer** _

Los dos:

_**Debe ser perfectamente, exactamente lo que yo siempre soñé.** _

Cuando terminamos de cantar todos nos aplaudieron.

-Gracias, gracias-Les dije a todos con una sonrisa.


	12. Un día en la playa [1/2]

Ruby P.O.V

Ya pasaron cinco días después de que se organizo la fiesta en la discoteca. me levante mas tarde de lo normal (16:30), baje a la cocina, mire el calendario...faltaban pocos días para Halloween. No sabia de que me iba a disfrazar, tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir, aun llevaba el pijama puesto.

-¡Rubiuh!-Me llamo Mangel-¿Ehtah durmiendo?-

-¡N-No! ¡Ya voy!-Respondí.

* * *

Fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme, me puse una remera con una rosa en el centro, una falda negra, guantes grises y botas rojas.

Vi a Raspy dormir en el piso, me dio envidia, baje corriendo la escalera y abrí la puerta para que Mangel pueda pasar.

Mangel P.O.V

Entre a la casah de Rubiuh, fui a la sala y tropeze con un bulto negro enorme.

-¡Rasperry!-Grito Rubiuh levantándola-¡Fuerita de acá!-

Saca a Raspy al jardin de la casa...

-Lo siento, Mangel-Se disculpoh

-No importah, los accidenteh ocurren...-Le respondí

-De acuerdo-Dijo el-Em... ¿Quieres algo?-Revisa la nevera de la cocina-Em...solo tengo coca-cola y unas cerezas-

-No gracias, vine para preguntarteh algo-Le dijeh

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto...am...estoy aburridoh. ¡¿Quiereh ir a la Playa?!-Le pregunteh

-¡Claro!-Respondió Rubiuh-solo si van Cheeto y Alexby-

-B-Bueno.

* * *

Salí de la casa de Rubiuh, no sin anteh despedirmeh. ¡JODER! Nada me sale bien... ¿Por qué Rubiuh hablo de invitah a Cheeto y Alexby? ¡Es que me cago en toh! ¬_¬

Ruby P.O.V

Mangel se fue y yo salí para ir al centro comercial y comprar ropa nueva y un traje de baño.

Llegue al segundo piso, entre al pasillo de "Indumentaria Femenina", compre dos remeras, un corset negro con detalles rosas, cuatro faldas, tres zapatillas, dos botas, un vestido y por ultimo el traje de baño. pague todo y salí súper contenta con mi ropa nueva.

Llegue a casa, guarde la ropa en el cofre, saque el traje de baño de la bolsa y lo puse sobre la cama. baje a la cocina, saque un trozo de carne y se lo di a Raspy.

- _Bueno, ya le di de comer a Raspy..._ -pensé- _a_ _hora me voy a cambiar_ -

Después de cambiarme fui a la casa de Mangel, los dos salimos a buscar a Cheeto y Alexby.

Mangel P.O.V

Fuimoh a la plaza a esperah a Cheeto y Alexby. Llegaron dos horas más tarde, tomamoh nuestras cosas y fuimoh a la playa.


	13. Un día en la playa [2/2]

Ruby P.O.V

Llegamos a la playa, Cheeto y Alexby dejan sus cosas en la arena y nos fuimos a cambiar.

Cheeto P.O.V

Estabamoh esperandoh a Mangel y a Ruby con Alexby.

-¿Dónde están estos dos?-Pregunto Alexby

-¡Ahí vienen!-Dije mirando a lo lejoh. vimoh a Ruby y Mangel correr en cámara lenta... WTF?! ._.

Ruby P.O.V

Estábamos corriendo a cámara lenta, no se porque mierda estábamos haciendo eso.

-¡Man...gel!-Lo llamé hablando a cámara lenta

-¡¿Qué... quie... reh?!-Preguntó él también hablando a cámara lenta

-¿Por qué corremos en cámara lenta? si podemos caminar...-Le respondí hablando en un tono mas normal.

-Ciertoh.

Mangel P.O.V

Caminamoh hasta donde se encontraban Cheeto y Alexby.

-¡Al fin llegan! son lentísimos-Se quejoh Alexby

-¡¿Qué dijiste hijo de puta?!-Pregunto Rubiuh enojado

-Nada, nada...-Le respondioh Alexby asustado-¡No me mates!-

Ruby P.O.V

¡¿Qué no te mate?! Hm... Hm...

-¡Que te reviento, hijo de puta!-Le grite más cabreada que antes

-No, no... tranquilitos, ¿eh?-Me dijo Alexby intentando calmarme, cosa que no funciono.

-No me digas que me tranquilize-Me transformo en UST y empiezo a golpea a Alexby-¡UST! ¡UST!-

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilizateh, Rubiuh!-Me dijo Mangel intentando detenerme

Cheeto P.O.V

¿Qué cosah? ¿Mangel le dijo "Rubiuh" a Ruby? Algo anda mal...

-M-Mahe...-Lo llameh

-¿Qué?-Preguntó

-¿Puedoh habla contigo a solah?

-Bueno...

Fuimoh a un lugar apartado de Ruby y Alexby...

-¿Por qué le dijisteh "Rubiuh" a Ruby?-Le pregunté

-Ah... no lo puedoh ocultar más... Ruby es Rubiuh transformado en una chica-Me respondió Mahe

-¡¿QUÉ COJONEH?!

-¡Eh la verdad!... te lo voy a explicah...

Mangel P.O.V

Le conté a Cheeto lo que pasoh con Rubiuh al llegar a Minecraft.

-Ok, te creoh...pero hay que decileh a Alexby-Dijo Cheeto

-Alexby no tieneh que sabeh nada de ehto...

Escuchamos a Rubiuh gritar, corre hacia mi y me abraza.

-¿Qué pasah Rubiuh?-Pregunteh sin soltah su abrazoh mirándolo

-E-Es Alexby ¡me quiso violar el Gilipollas ese!-Me respondió Rubiuh llorando

-T-Tranquila, no pasoh nada... fue sin quereh ¿vale?-Le dije intentandoh consolarlo

-V-Vale... fue sin querer... lo siento, no debí gritar así...

-Ya pasoh... otra cosah, le conté a Cheeto la verdah, sabeh que ereh tu Rubiuh-Le dije

-Bueno...después de todo ya no podía ser un secreto-Dijo Rubiuh haciendo que Cheeto se riera.

-¿Y tú de qué te rieh?-Pregunte mirándolo con una expresión molestah en el rostro

-D-De nada...

-Esto...-Dijo Rubiuh mirando al cielo-sera mejor que volvamos a casa... ya va a oscurecer-

-Ciertoh...

Ruby P.O.V

Volvimos con Alexby, juntamos todas nuestras cosas y caminamos a casa.

-R-Ruby...-Me llamo Alexby, no respondí y sigo caminando-Te quiero pedir disculpas por lo que paso hace rato...-

Seguí caminando, no quería responder su pregunta.

-¿Me perdonas?

-¡Sí! te perdono, pero no me vuelvas a acosar así ¿Te quedo claro? ya me tengo que aguantar a Willyrex-Le respondí enojada

Corrí a mi casa y Alexby se fue a la suya.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté, recordé que tenia la bikini puesta, saque ropa interior, un vestido marrón oscuro y zapatos negros.

Baje a desayunar, cuando termine busque el libro de pociones. quería preparar una poción para transformarme en algo sorprendente para la noche de Halloween.

Encontré la poción y empeze a trabajar.

Dos horas después, la poción estaba casi lista, solo me faltaba añadir Jarabe de Frambuesa. fui a buscarlo a la cocina, encontré un fresquito de cristal con una sustancia roja.

- _Es el jarabe_ -Pensé. tome el frasquito y lo lleve a la sala donde preparaba las pociones, abrí el frasquito, eche su contenido en la poción, la poción se tiño de color rojo muy oscuro.

-Ya esta! me falta pasarla a un frasco...-tome el frasco del Jarabe, eche la poción en el, pero se rompió y el frasco se cae al piso-Joder! buscare otro frasco mas grande-

Fui a la cocina a buscar otro frasco, llene el frasco con la poción y lo guarde en uno de los armarios de la sala.

Mangel P.O.V

Salí de mi casa, fui a visitar a Rubiuh, al llegar toque la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! espera un segundo.

Escuche unos pasos, luego la puerta de atrás cerrarse y apareció Rubiuh.

-Jeje... perdona la demora, Mangel...encerré a Raspy en el jardin.

-Ok, eh... quería decirteh que para Halloween pasaremos la noche en casa de Cheeto.


	14. Halloween: Noche de películas [1/2]

-¡Genial!... ¿hay que ir disfrazado?-Preguntó él.

-Eh... s-sí ¿ya sabes qué ponerte?-Pregunté un poco nervioso.

-No, aún no. estuve preparando una poción de transformación...

Ruby P.O.V

Me golpee la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

-¡Estúpida, estúpida! se supone que era una sorpresa-Dije enojada conmigo misma.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo...-Me dijo Mangel-ya no tieneh que seh una sorpresa...-

-Ya no es una sorpresa para ti, Mangel pero para los demás si xD... ya que! te voy a mostrar el frasco con la poción-

Lleve a Mangel a la sala donde prepare las pociones, busque un frasco rojo oscuro y se lo mostré a Mangel.

-¿Esta es la poción?-Preguntó él

-Si... no le digas a nadie que te la mostre...-Respondi

-Claro que no... oye, ya casi es mediodia ¿quiereh ih a comer algo al bar?-

-¡Ok!-dije sonriendo

Mangel P.O.V

Dos días después llego halloween, me puse mi disfraz de Daryl de The Walking Dead. Llame a Cheeto para avisarle que iriamoh a la casa del terror.

-Ok, avisaleh a Rubiuh

-No, eh una sorpresa para él... no voy a decirleh nada-respondí y corte la llamada. Salí de mi casa y fui a buscar a Rubiuh.

Ruby P.O.V

Estaba en mi cuarto buscando la ropa para ponerme esta noche. Me puse mi ropa interior y un cinturon naranja y negro, también me puse un chaleco negro abierto.

Baje a la sala, busque la poción, abri el frasco y escuche un golpe en la puerta.

-¡Un momento!-grite, otro golpe, tome la poción y al instante me cai al piso retorciendome de dolor-nuuugh... me duele...-

Mangel P.O.V

Escuche un grito, entre a la casa de Rubiuh.

-¡Rubiuh!-lo llamé, encontré a Rubiuh tirado en el piso retorciendose de dolor-Rubiuh... ¡Rubiuh! ¡¿Estah bien?!-

-S-Sí... ¡augh!

Se tapa la boca, empieza a toser y vomita sangre.

-¿Qué cojoneh está pasando?

Ruby P.O.V

Mi brazo izquierdo empezó a disolverse hasta quedar solo huesos y ligaduras.

-¡Aaagh!-Grite, mi ojo derecho se tiñe de rojo. En la mejilla brotaron costras o mejor dicho, los cositos que se pegan en los barcos, me brotaron patas de cangrejo y pelos oscuros y negros como los de una araña.

-¡M-Mangel! ¡Ayúdame!-Me tapo la boca, volví a toser sangre y cuando me destape la boca, tenía patas de cangrejo en lugar de boca.

-¡AAAGH!-Grito Mangel. Lo tome de los hombros para que se calme-Lo sientoh, me impresioneh, Rubiuh... ¡te ves genial!-

Como no podía sonreír, hice lo más parecido a una sonrisa con mis ojos.

-Vamonoh a la casa de Cheeto-Dijo Mangel.

Mangel P.O.V

Tomeh su mano huesuda y salimoh para la casa de Cheeto. Al llegar a la casa de Cheeto, golpee la puerta, escuche un ruido y abrió Cheeto.

-Hola Mahe...-Saludo Cheeto-¿Qué le pasa a Rubiuh?-

-Tomoh una poción para transformarse y quedó así-Le respondí

-Ok, ¡te ves bien!-Dijo Cheeto, Rubiuh hizo un gesto con la cabeza para agradecer. Entramoh a la casa de Cheeto, subimoh a la salah y ahí estaban Vegetta, Alexby y Willyrex.

-¿Qué coño hace el aquí?-Pregunté mirando a Willy.

-Sois mis invitados, Mahe. no te enojeh...-Respondió Cheeto.

-No me enojo... lo que pasah es que Ruby es mi pareja y no quiero que él la acose.

-Tú tranquilo, Mahe... yo vigilo a Willy-Dijo Cheeto.

-Graciah, Cheeto-Le dije sonriendo.

Me senteh junto a Rubiuh, Cheeto puso la película "Viernes 13".

Ruby P.O.V

Nada más empezó la pelicula me estaba matando de miedo.

-Jajajaja.

Mire a Mangel que se estaba riendo de mi y le hice una cara de enojo y odio a la vez.

-T-Tranquila, Ruby... no me rioh de ti, si no de lo asustada que ehtah-Respondió él.

Me tranquilize, gire la cabeza a la pantalla, vi que a una chica la mataron cortándole el cuello y grité, se escucha un ruido en la puerta, salí corriendo al baño.

Cheeto P.O.V

-Abro yo-Dije, estaba poh levantarme pero Mangel me detuvoh.

-Voy yo, Cheeto...

Mangel P.O.V

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la personah que menoh quería veh en este momentoh.


	15. Halloween: Karina [2/2]

Vi a una chicah de cabello negro y ojos azules claros. Usaba un vestido blanco con costuras negras y botas blancas.

-¡¿K-Karinah?!-Dije atonitoh al reconoceh a la chicah que estabah frente a mi.

-¡Mangel!-Dijo ella abrazándome-¡me alegra volver a verte! ¡te extrañe!-

-Y-Yo a ti, Karinah... ¿Quiereh pasah?-Le pregunté invitandolah a pasah a la casa.

-¡Sí!

Ruby P.O.V

Salí del baño y al llegar a la sala vi a Mangel con... ¡K-Karina! ¡No! ¡Joder! Una puta lo arruina todo! vi a Mangel con mi mejor cara de rabia pero él estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

-Hola, Ruby... ella es Karina... ¿la conoceh?-Me preguntó de forma TAAAN inocente, no respondí, salí corriendo de la casa de Cheeto-¿A-A dónde te vah, Ruby?-

-¡Hey! no me dejes aquí sola, soy tu novia ¿recuerdas?-Le preguntó Karina a Mangel.

-Ya lo seh... pero ire a buscah a Ruby... tu quedateh aquí.

-¡No! iré contigo.

Mangel P.O.V

Salimoh a buscah a Ruby, empece a llamarla pero no contesto.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo...-Protestó Karina.

-Pueh vete a casa-Le respondí con fastidio.

-¡No! quiero ayudarte a buscar a Ruby.

Volvimoh a llamarla, escuchamoh una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse rapidamenteh.

-Se escondió en la casa del terror-Le dije a Karina cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-Vamos para allá-Dijo ella.

Ruby P.O.V

Entre a la casa del terror, fui a la sala a descansar. Vi una bandeja de plata en una mesa de madera.

-¡Por fin!-Pensé-empezaba a tener hambre-

Abrí la bandeja y encontré un montón de fruta y... y... ¡una c-cabeza en el centro! WTF?!

-Hola, ¿tienes hambre? toma una fruta, yo no muerdo-Me dijo la cabeza mirandome fijamente. Eeh... n-no, gracias. miré a la cabeza y me regalo una sonrisa psicópata, enseguida tape la bandeja y me senté en el sofa de la sala. Puto Mangel, Puta Karina... no quiero volver a verlos! llore por dos horas y luego me quede dormida.

Mangel P.O.V

Con Karina nos pusimoh a revisah la casa y encontramoh a Rubiuh dormido en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Eeh...-Miro a Karina-Kari... ¿me dejah hablar con Ruby a solah?-

-C-Claro-Respondió ella, salió de la sala, me acerqué a Rubiuh y empecé a despertarlo.

-Rubiuh... ¡Rubiuh!

Ruby P.O.V

Abrí los ojos, me encontré con Mangel en frente mío, grité y me caí al suelo.

-¡Rubiuh! no te asustes, soy yo...-Dijo Mangel esperando a que con eso me tranquilizara, me levanté, me senté de nuevo en el sofá y giré la cabeza hacia la ventana.

-Rubiuh... escuchame, entiendoh que ehteh celosoh de Karinah pero ya te dije que terminareh con ella.

Yo solo sonreí como respuesta y lo abrace.

-¿Ya estah mejoh?-Me preguntó, asentí con la cabeza y empece a toser sangre... se estaba agotando el efecto de la poción-¡Rubiuh! ¿Qué pasah?-

Me caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor, al rato volví a mi forma normal.

-¡Yay! volví a ser yo-Exclamé saltando de la emoción y la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Entra Karina y deje de saltar, fui corriendo al armario y me puse una falda.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron?-Preguntó ella.

-¡Sí!-Respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Genial! Oigan, ya me tengo que ir-Dijo Karina un poco apenada y ve a Mangel-nos vemos, amor-

Se besan, mire a otro lado para no vomitar. Karina sonríe y desaparece.

-WTF?! ¿Ella desapareció y nosotros no? ¡Puta!-Dije enfadada.

-Hey... tranquilo, Rubiuh.

Mangel P.O.V

Tomeh a Rubiuh de la mano y salimoh de la casa. Corrimoh a mi casa, entramoh y cerreh la puerta.

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?-Me preguntó un tanto nerviosoh.

-Tú callateh y siguemeh...-Le respondí, subimoh las escalerah hasta llegah a mi habitación, entramoh y cerreh la puertah con llave.

-¿Q-Qué hago en tu habitación?

No lo dejé terminah de hablah, lo bese cargándolo en plan "princesa" y lo recosté en mi cama quedando yo arriba de él.


	16. Una noche juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: A partir de aquí es narración normal n_n, luego volveré a escribir P.O.V'S

_*Narración normal*_

Empiezan a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, Ruby tira a Mangel sobre la cama y poniéndose encima de él, empieza a besarle el cuello. Mangel pasa sus manos por la cadera y acaricia sus curvas desde la cintura hasta los hombros, empieza a lamer los pechos de Ruby y ella deja que se ponga encima suyo.

Ruby empieza a dar pequeños gemidos provocados por Mangel, empieza a desabrochar sus jeans y acaba quitandoselos, dejando un bulto apretando los boxers del chico. Mangel empieza a tocar los pechos de Ruby, pellizca sus pezones, ella se ha quitado las bragas y hace una señal a Mangel para que se desnude por completo, él lo hace y su miembro queda al descubierto, está erecto y Ruby aprovecha a retomar el control y poniéndose encima de su pareja, baja hasta su entrepierna, acaricia el glande, empieza a introducirlo en su boca haciendo leves movimientos con su lengua.

Mangel la coge de la cintura y la recuesta de nuevo en la cama, se pone de rodillas y abre poco a poco las piernas a Ruby dejando su vagina sin protección alguna. Empieza a lamerla y succionar el clítoris de vez en cuando, Ruby pega gritos de placer y se estremece, Mangel deja caer saliva sobre su vulva y comienza a introducir sus dedos en su interior, no sin antes volver a colocar la cabeza entre sus ingles y jugar con su clítoris en su boca. La penetración aumenta cada vez más al igual que los gemidos de Ruby.

Mangel se detiene, Ruby le susurra algo al oido, señala un cajón, lo abre, encuentra un condón y se lo pone en su falo. Ruby se sienta sobre él introduciendolo en su vagina, empieza a subir y bajar ayudada por sus piernas, Mangel le toca los pechos, los dos gimen por los gritos de Ruby. Coloca a la chica debajo y poniendo las piernas sobre sus hombros vuelve a penetrarla. Esta vez es Mangel quien hace los movimientos mientras llega al orgasmo.

Ruby no ha terminado y Mangel parece notarlo, así que baja de nuevo a sus ingles introduciendo su lengua donde antes ha estado su falo, empieza a hacerla gemir, ya no aguanta más y un liquido transparente sale llenando la boca de Mangel... los dos han llegado al clímax.

Ruby se recuesta al lado de Mangel aún desnuda y él hace lo mismo, los dos se quedan dormidos hasta el día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUARÁ EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE...


End file.
